


"I'm a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else."

by neil4god



Series: "This mamushka is for you" [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Cunning Peter, Drabble from the series, Ends about a week before part 1, Feels, Filling in the blanks really, M/M, Mates, Stiles POV, Wednesday Addams is not taking any of his shit, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spaces in between, from Stiles' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else."

He chose Stiles because he liked the sound of it. It rolled off the tongue better than his true name and even if Derek didn’t ever come back to Beacon Hills, he didn’t want to risk him finding out Pubert was living there. As it turned out, Derek did come back, but not for Pubert. After living with uncle Sam for nearly a year Pubert had managed to sublimate a lot of his natural reactions. Unfortunately this made him clumsy as his body fought his nature. He was the goofy kid, the guy who stumbled into walls and talked at ninety miles an hour about circumcision. He was an oddball, but he wasn’t that odd, he wasn’t Greenberg levels of odd. So long as he didn’t draw undue attention to himself it was ok. He made a friend and tried to forget about Derek Hale and his puppy dog ways. It didn’t work of course, he ached for his mate, missed him with a ferocity only an Addams could know. 

So seeing Derek in the middle of the forest and having him pretend like he didn’t know exactly who Stiles was, well that just about killed him. He went home and cried. Then he called his sister and cried at her. He got all the way to a sob before she stopped him and demanded he get himself under control. She was too far away to physically hurt him, but she would make the trip if he didn’t stop snivelling and move the fuck on. So that’s what he did. He ignored it, did his best to focus on Scott and not Derek Edward Hale. Of course that was pretty hard to do when Derek was collapsing in front of his jeep and demanding he chop off his arm. His pitiful assurances that it would grow back was hardly any consolation. Stiles had plans for that arm. He wanted it wrapped around him always. Ok so he might have considered cutting it off and then taking it home with him, but that was only for a minute. Once he realized Derek’s arm would most likely not come to life like Thing had, he complained about being afraid of blood and Derek the heartless bastard, couldn’t say anything because he was still pretending not to know him. It got easier after that. He hardened his heart and tried his best to be Stiles. Stiles was dorky and awkward, he loved his dad and his best friend. He got excited over Lydia Martin in a negligee not Derek Hale in a wifebeater. 

There were moments though, little ones where Derek would forget he was trying to ignore Pubert, where he would lean in too close and just inhale his scent. On Derek’s bad days when all he could think about was his family, he would stalk around Stiles’ bedroom, letting Pubert’s scent soak into his skin. Bad nights would have him creeping into Stiles’ bed and grabbing armfuls of his mate. Stiles let him most of the time, he didn’t put up a fight because he wanted his mate to want him. He needed Derek just as much as Derek needed him. 

Then there were the other times when Stiles would stop being Stiles and start being Pubert again. They didn’t happen a lot, he tried his best not to slip up, but some things he couldn’t help but delight in. Lighting Peter Hale on fire was probably one of the most fun things he ever did as Stiles. It felt like the old him was coming out to play and he could see it reflected in Derek’s red eyes, how much he wanted this Stiles, this Pubert. 

None of it made the slightest bit of difference though, Derek was so wrapped up in being tortured over his family’s death that he never stopped to think about the torture he was putting Pubert through. It wasn’t even the fun kind! There were times when he almost gave up, packed his bags and drove out of state. Every single time he turned back Derek was waiting for him. They didn’t talk about it, Derek just nodded and Pubert wondered what would happen if he did leave. What would happen when one of the things trying to kill them actually achieved it? Derek was constantly throwing himself in front of danger to protect him, but why if he didn’t want him? He lay awake sometimes thinking about that, about Derek not wanting him. It made his chest tighten and his heart race. 

When the Alpha pack came and Peter insisted they negotiate, it was at his behest that Stiles lead the talks. The others thought Peter wanted him to talk circles around them and confuse them into leaving or irritate them into attacking first. But Peter was devious and cunning and unlike Derek, he wasn’t willing to pretend Pubert wasn’t an Addams. He dressed appropriately, in black skinny jeans, a black fitted dress shirt and a bright red waistcoat. He was careful not to let the others see him, Lydia especially, it wouldn’t do to give her ideas about his wardrobe. When he arrived at the warehouse it was Derek, Deaucalion, Kali and Ennis. The others were all running the perimeter and keeping an eye on each other. 

He let Deacualion sniff him out and ignored the way Kali stared at his jugular. He was an Addams and he was not afraid of a mutt like her. He preened a little when Derek growled at the Alpha’s then stuck like glue to Pubert’s side. “Aren’t you going to introduce us Derek? He smells divine.” Deaucalion smiled and Peter chuckled, but Pubert answered regardless, “I’m Pubert Addams but you can call me Stiles.”  
There was a moment when Deaucalion visibly recoiled before getting himself back under control. The other two were not as composed, they flinched back and stayed exactly where they were, afraid to move closer to him. “I wasn’t aware this was Addam’s land, it’s always been Hale territory.”  
Pubert flashed a bright smile at the trio and informed them gleefully, “Oh it still is, but as my mate is the Hale Alpha, well that makes it mine too. I’m very protective of the things I possess Duke, I don’t like it when people try to take them away.”  
The two lesser Alpha’s backed even further away, Ennis tugging Kali another two feet for good measure. There were very few creatures who were willing to go up against an Addams. They had a reputation of sorts and Pubert was more than willing to uphold it. “I apologise for any inconvenience on our part. Had we been aware of the situation I assure you we would have stayed in Texas.”  
If only all the other supernatural creatures that kept attacking them were that easy to intimidate, oh wait they were, Derek just didn’t want to tell anyone because he was ashamed of his mate. Pubert felt his cheeks heat with humiliation and he saw the sidelong glances all the wolves sent him, but he wasn’t about to explain that Derek didn’t want him anymore. There are some things that should always remain private. 

Once the warehouse was empty of overbearing Alpha’s Derek grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the cold wall. Pubert loved these moments when he had Derek hard and angry pressed against him. It was one of the few times Derek gave him any real attention. “Why did you smell like that?”  
Ah, well that was not something he was willing to talk about, but before he could tell Derek that, the older man was continuing, “I’m sorry I made you do this. I know it isn’t right, we’re not like that, but thank you anyway. The territory will be safe now, people will see that the Alpha’s left and they’ll leave us alone. You can go home now Pubert. I’ll be ok on my own. I have the pack and Peter. You deserve better than this. You should be with someone who deserves you and that will never be me.”  
This close Pubert could feel Derek’s wolf struggling to break free, to take over the stupid man it inhabited and take it all back. This was their mate and he was perfect and they did deserve him! Of course by the time Pubert had processed any of this Derek was gone and he was alone again. He spent a lot of time alone as Stiles, he didn’t necessarily like it.


End file.
